


Untraveled Road

by idrilhadhafang



Series: ST RR-Verse [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Jedi Ben Solo, Light Angst, M/M, No underage, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Protective Poe Dameron, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, there lived two Jedi who eventually took different paths...





	Untraveled Road

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this a case of something that was too large for an OTP challenge. 
> 
> Title for this first chapter from the Black Lab song of the same name. Fic title from the Thousand Foot Krutch song of the same name.

The day that the Millennium Falcon landed on the platform at Yavin IV was the day that Poe Dameron had a feeling that his galaxy was going to be far more interesting. 

He was fourteen, and the boy with the too-serious face seemed to be at least a Padawan’s age. A quite young Padawan too, with the Force practically brimming in him. He was awkward-looking, small, with large ears and a large nose, and a freckled face. He looked alone, and Poe couldn’t help but want to protect him. That’s what older kids did, after all, didn’t they? Protected those smaller than them. 

Poe walked towards him. Even as he did, he noticed a young woman with her hair up — and he recognized her too. Leia Organa. A young woman, who spoke to the boy — Poe couldn’t make out what they were saying, but it was clear the boy (her son?) was in some sort of distress. Finally, she left, and a man came out. Han Solo. Speaking more reassuringly to the boy, who didn’t seem to be any more soothed. There was still an unhappy furrow between his brown eyes.

Then the man left, and the boy was alone. Poe winced, wondering what to do next — did he go up to the boy?

He walked up to the boy, smiled. “Hi,” he said. 

The boy looked more than a bit nervous and upset. “Hi,” he said. Even his voice was quiet. 

“I’m Poe,” Poe said. “And you?”

”Ben,” the boy said shyly. 

“This your first time at Yavin, Ben?”

”Yeah.” The boy’s voice cracked. “I don’t even want to be here. Mom sent me away — I just want to go home — ’’

That was a situation Poe knew too well. When he was first sent to Luke’s Academy, he felt the same way. 

“I know,” he said. “I was there too.”

”You were?”

”Yeah.” Poe smiled faintly. “Stick with me — I’ll look out for you.”

They headed up the path, and Poe began his tour of the Academy. 

He pointed out different things, such as the training room where Padawans could practice, keeping close to Ben all the while. He introduced Ben to his friends, like Jessika Pava, and they seemed to be happy to help Ben feel at ease. Poe could see Ben starting to relax a little. It was during the introductions that he learned Ben was a Solo, which he supposed should have been obvious by him traveling in the Falcon. 

“That’s amazing!” he said. “My dad was actually friends with your dad.”

”No way.”

”Yes,” Poe said. “Small galaxy, isn’t it?”

”Yeah.” Ben said. “Small galaxy.”

***

It was later that night that Poe went to his room, but he’d be damned if he actually went to sleep. Sleep brought the nightmares. Nightmares about blood that he was slowly trying to piece together. Nightmares he couldn’t tell Master Skywalker about because Master Skywalker wouldn’t get it —

He stayed up working on his latest project instead. A droid. A BB unit. He just had to get the basics together, and then start adding the finishing touches. He was thinking orange and white. Everyone wanted their BB unit to be one-of-a-kind, and Poe was fond of orange and white. 

He worked on his BB unit, waiting out the night. As long as he worked, he didn’t have to sleep. And that...that was good, wasn’t it? 


End file.
